Talk:A Servant of Two Masters
I have a feeling this episode's going to be simply awesome! Bad Merlin... Morgana controlling him... I think it'll even end with her discovering his powers! Fantastic!!!! Merlinfan 19:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I think you are right Merlinfan. This will definately be the episode when Merlin's magic and possibly his identity as Emrys are revealed to Morgana. I can't wait to see a bad or possibly evil Merlin. I bet Gaius will be the one to save him from Morgana's control. Broman178 18:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode title Is this episode really named "Merlin"????!!!! What a great imagination! Merlinfan 13:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : In fact yes. I provided source and do not write made up stuff, as some people do. ;) Greetings — ochristi (t· ) 13:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not doubting the reliability of your sources or yours, sorry! XD I was just surprised that they chose to name this episode "Merlin" when I'm sure that can't have been the only intriguing title for a episode that's probably going to be epic!Merlinfan 17:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : I don't thin kthat's the title,it's just a placeholder title until we know the real title 18:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, "A Servant of Two Masters" is surely a better title than "Merlin", and it seems that wasn't the real ep. title... Well, "A Servant of Two Masters" is surely a better title than "Merlin", and it seems that wasn't the real ep. title...Merlinfan 11:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeh... the name 'Merlin' 4 an episode doesn't really fit since the show is called Merlin. Merlinarthur 12:01, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What a shame! What a shame Merlin Wiki! Why should Emilia Fox as Morgause name be included in the official cast list for this episode if she was just mentioned only in this episode. It should be written at Morgauses' profile and not here. What is absolutely wrong with this site. I really did love evil Merlin... He was so much more fun and cheeky... It looks like Merlin was really enjoying himself... Hahaha... POSTING FALSE INFORMATION IS YOUR HABBIT! WHY IS EMILIA FOX AS MORGAUSE PART OF THE OFFICIAL CAST LIST FOR THIS EPISODE WHEN SHE WAS JUST MENTIONED ONLY IN THIS EPISODE. WHY? SHOULD IT BE WRITTEN HERE? WHAT IS ABSOLUTELY WRONG WITH THIS SITE! IT SEEMS POSTING FALSE INFORMATION IS YOUR HABBIT. ONLY WRITE WHAT BBC ONE RELEASE OR WRITES. You behaviour is quite concerning, as you do not appear to be understand the concept of a “wiki”: everyone can edit (almost) everything, there is more than one person editing, the wiki is no entity for itself, it is sort of a project. A wiki is just as good as it’s users, you can be one of them, but you are only posting your rants every once in a while, without reading replies, where for example I asked you not to write in all caps. As I do not want to repeat myself I will quote just what I wrote: “I know there might be some incorrect and made up statement here and there....You can always log in here and make changes yourself. You have to understand this is a community driven project, where a lot of inexperienced users edit. So it is always possible that someone writes something they hope will happen, even if it is not covered by evidence.” I do not know what else to write, please think about, it is really easier to contribute in a positive way than ranting around. — ochristi (t· ) 02:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with ochristi we all make mistakes and Merlin wiki is free for anyone to edit. Merlinarthur 05:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Myrddin Emrys discovers Agravaine's treachery A Servant of Two Masters - Merlin Wiki - BBC, NBC TV Series Agravaine goes to Morgana to deliver news that he has turned Arthur's suspicions from himself to Gaius. Morgana is still unimpressed and warns him to do better, before going out herself to collect firewood. Merlin returns to Morgana's hideout and begins his search for the mother beast. As Myrddin arrives he sees Agravaine leaving and sharing a glance with Morgan, so why is Myrddin not concerned when Agravaine wants to be alone with the King in the very next episode? To me this is a huge plot error and kills the whole credibility of the story. Myrddin should be on guard and immediately suspect trouble, he should have reacted in some way as soon as Agravaine enters the scene episode 7Sativarg 11:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: My opinion only but it is as if one or more of the writers is trying to kill the series for some reasonSativarg 12:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Several answers' Hello, several reasons are possible, which would preserve the credibility of the series: 1. Merlin cannot bring himself to kill / turn in Morgana yet - perhaps, he still sees some good in her, though unlikely 2. Merlin must protect his movements - he's not meant to be sneaking in and out of Camelot, so he can't reveal locations of enemies outside to Arthur 3. Agravaine is Arthur's uncle/mentor; Merlin, though he's growing closer to and friendlier with Arthur, is still by rank a manservant - thus, it's his word against Agravaine, who is cunning and deceptive (even comically so). 4. As Gaius says a lot, they don't have hard and fast evidence of Agravaine's deceit. All can be construed as circumstantial and Agravaine will certainly deny it. Like with Morgana, I think Merlin will have to lead Arthur to see Agravaine's treachery for himself before he will believe it. btw, Agravaine is family. 5. Merlin knows that Agravaine will not do something so rash as kill the king in open sight... or perhaps, the series writers need to continually let Morgana and Agravaine wreak their repeatedly-thwarted plots to kill Arthur to provide material to write other episodes? a bientot, Époustouflant 12:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC)